User blog:ImperiexSeed/Smallville: Kinder Justice series
Taking place right after my New Age story, this series is about a young team of heroes that band together to fight evil and crime, with Conner, now known as Superboy, as their leader. The team will consist of Superman's clone, Superboy, The Dark Knight's star sidekick, Robin, Aquaman's protégé, a boy called Aqualad, the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, Green Arrow's pupil, Speedy, and Kid Flash. But don't worry, I will not, repeat will not, copy that show called "Young Justice", as I will come up with my own storyline/plot. :) It's just my inspiration, but I will not copy it. Also a huge inspiration for all this is "Teen Titans", as it gave me some ideas for this series of mine. :) 'Episodes' 'Part 1' Episode 01 "Partnership": Conner aka Superboy, allies with Cyborg on a mission to stop a LexCorp project from starting, which involves the newly re-built Solar Towers, by Lex Luthor himself, to turn the sun blue, for reasons unknown, but they may somehow involve Clark... and maybe, even his abilities. Surprisingly and strangely enough, the two pets, Streak and Shelby, team up to save a car full of endangered animals from being slaughtered. Episode 02 "Vigilant": A sidekick, one of the most trained and experienced ones, named Robin, of the Dark Knight aka Batman, comes to Metropolis city to help out its heroes. The boywonder, Dick Grayson, meets Conner for the first time. A ninja boy called Red X appears, and poses an obstacle to the young heroes. 215px|right|thumb|Aqualad, sidekick of King Orion aka Aquaman. Episode 03 "Inheritance": A youth, going by the alias Aqualad, goes to the bright city of Atlantis, and speaks with King Orion and Mera about some rather important matters, to be dwelt with immediately. Some high-tech equipped individual, appearing like a manta, approaches the young hero, and something intense goes down. Episode 04 "Limitations": A kid dubbed Gizmo but named Mikron O' Jeneus, who poses a tremendous, or at least the largest threat, ever faced before by Superboy, Robin and Aqualad... His advanced technologies and high-tech gadgetry seem almost endless and prove most difficult to apprehend. Episode 05 "Catastrophe": A talented dancer also singer by the name of Jinx, appears and tries to recruit Robin to join an organization called the H.I.V.E.. Under the orders of her superior, she causes damage to a small town using magic, in the hopes of getting the team of heroes' attention. All the while, a gigantic villain Mammoth will be behind-the-scenes, orchestrating everything, but following a much more powerful leader, who plots the demise of Metropolis, and in extension, the entire world... Episode 06 "Pachyderm": Mammoth is sent out by his his master, and starts havoc directly, all out in the open... And a huge concrete-like monster, named Cinderblock, appears, attacking close cities near Metropolis, eventually teaming with Mammoth, but can the young heroes beat them, or will it be too much for them to handle... They both start a club, a Brotherhood, teaming up with the toughest bad guys around. Even Cyborg'ss help isn't enough, as the team finds it difficult beating them. Episode 07 "Orchestra": At a ball, a dance party, Dinah and Zatanna are there with some other members of the League and some citizens, just having fun when some magical being appears in a curtain of smoke, and starts a ruckus. Mistress Zatanna and the sorceress battle it out, resulting in a large explosion, and some casualties. A small techy by the alias See-More, has his fun and starts a fire with his special eye... Episode 08 "Relations": Jor-El educates Conner on his background and true heritage, trying to help him better understand himself and his clone Clark. To John's surprise, and unexpectedly enough, John is actually not the sole survivor of Mars, as a martian named Miss Martian, arrives on planet Earth and hones the Justice League for assistance, and they send her to the youths. Black Manta returns with some rather shocking and startling news about Aqualads true father. Episode 09 "Sludge": A bizarre psychopath chemist, mainly called the Scarecrow, rolls into town with something up his sleeve...the fear toxin, planning to use it on people, and his end game being to release all of Arkham's most feared villains. Conner attempts to take down the menace of fear, but it's no that easy, even with his strength... Meanwhile, a huge monster-like creature, called Clayface, though secretly Basil Karlo, comes terrorizing cities. The infamous leader of the H.I.V.E., Plasmus, is behind the scenes and sends his star pawn, called The Prometheon, who takes down the entire team of heroes, and the Justice League must intervene. An unknown man, though sometimes goes by John, falls into a canister of hot ooze, and comes out very different than before, like a psychopath and as a maniac... Episode 10 "Primate": Gorilla Grodd plots his revenge on the heroes, particularly Bart, from a Metropolis jail-cell, intending to use his mind abilities when he gets out... A huge playful yet destructive ape called Titano, appears, accidentally releasing Grodd. Another and much more powerful one called Monsieur Mallah, appears and forms an alliance with the other two apes. And all the apes go to great lengths to get rid of the youth heroes, and Conner steps in and some tremendous takes place. Episode 11 "Cybertronics": A project called Syntechnics, an old company thought to be defunct, is actually secretly and illegally running, producing electronics that will change the warfare the military industry forever. Unfortunately enough, a mad scientist, by the name of Sebastian, is up to his nose in trying to locate its position. Not too long, he gets his hands on the tech, and makes a robotic-like suit, calling himself a new name, Brother Blood. He then seeks Cyborg and they face off. With much work, Lex's twin towers are almost up and ready. A new mechanical-like being, with powers & abilities like Superman's, comes to town. Episode 12 "Ventriloquist": The-thought-to-be-defeated villain Toyman, gets out of prison, and starts major problems for the youth heroes, that don't know how to bring this guy down, so they contact the Justice League. A new baddie, called simply, Puppet Master, arrives. Some guy named Arnold Wesker, appears with his puppet friends and starts some ruckus. A little girl, renowned Baby-Doll, but secretly really Mary Dahl, comes with a bunch of bomb-infused toys. Episode 13 "Honeycomb": Huge creature Plamus is well on his way of building himself a suitable army of drones. The H.I.V.E. contacts a doctor, by the name of Simon Jones, but dubbed Psimon, requesting that he use his mental magic on the youth heroes, so that their leader could have all of their powers at his mercy. Jinx reappears for some fun, but not the good kind, and teams with the mental master, Psimon, and they cause chaos... Episode 14 "Cornered": The team of young heroes, the youths, find themselves in harms way when they are forced to face off with the big baddies, Cinderblock, Mammoth, Titano, and a new foe called Bane, but the question is, can they handle all of this on their own... As expected, they, the youths, lose these battles with the huge baddies, but the League don't come to their rescue, forcing the team of young heroes to band together, and to overcome this very difficult task as a team, learning something about determination. Episode 15 "Investigation": Detective John Jones is on a very important case involving a man who apparently, leaves obscure and doubled-meaning odes and riddles behind, as signatures, of which are almost indecipherable, so he contacts the Dark Knight, the Batman, for assistance. All the while, Lex uses some of his resources, and searches desperately for something that will help him learn Superman's true identity. Episode 16 Hindered": It doesn't take long for Conner and Clark to discover that they are losing their abilities, as their powers grow fainter and fainter by the minute, and cat Streak gets weaker too... All because of Lex, as he has managed to turn the sun blue using his twin towers. Kara returns from the future, and finds herself weaker as well, unfortunately. All the while, Chloe and Oliver work to destroy the towers. Episode 17 "Obnoxious": Kryptonians Conner and Clark are out of juice, and the only powers left are Super-strength and Super speed, but are weaker than ever. Kryptonian cat Streak is nearly normal, just an average animal, but is still fast and strong. Obnoxious and kid-like villain called the Joker, arrives and starts problems for both the youths and even the Justice League, as he is a professional. The Cluemaster appears and the Riddler returns for some more fun. Kid Flash is on the run from Lex, and bumps into Impulse along the way. Episode 18 "Stripped": The-newly-turned blue sun takes full effect, and Clark and Conner find themselves without abilities, being completely powerless. This affects Streak as well, and he becomes normal too. Confused and lost, Conner has no idea what to do next, and feels a bit weird being helpless in being nearly-human. Due to LexCorp projects and regulations, many people lose their jobs and homes... Episode 19 "Helpless": Conner re-experiences what it means to be helpless, and without powers...like when he was his Luthor side, Alexander. His girlfriend, Emily Starr, has gotten captured by Lex, and Conner finds it rather difficult to rescue her without the aid of his abilities, but he tries anyway. Meanwhile, Clark works with the League trying to get his abilities back. Cat Streak is confused and without powers, but is still helpful. Episode 20 "Photosynthesis": A mysterious woman by the name of Pamela Isley, also called Poison Ivy, comes to town (or in this case city) and starts a fight. Apparently, she has some control over all plant life, being able to manipulate it with her mind alone, which proves most difficult to defeat, even for the youths... With a lot of hard and timely work, Oliver and Chloe manage to destroy the towers, and the sun starts to revert back to normal, but some blue light still streaks the sky a bit. Menacing and huge creatures called Ents, arrive and plan to envelop all of Metropolis in vines. A thing from the swamp, called the Swamp Thing, but real name Alec Holland, comes to aid Superman and the rest of the League. Episode 21 "Apprehended": With his powers back, Clark goes to confront Lex about his formerly-created solar towers, angered that he'd do that. Also, Conner must "readjust" to his abilities. Enemy Plamus has thwarted and taken over all of Metropolis and sends the Brotherhood team to patrol its streets. Episode 22 "Kindred": After much time, the youths have finally come up with a team name for themselves: "Young Titans". For the first time in a long while, the kids meet their superiors, Conner sees Clark, Kid Flash chats with Impulse, Aqualad and Aquaman converse, Miss Martian and John catchup, and Robin and Batman train. Episode 23 "Precedence": A big showdown begins between Metropolis' heroes and its villains before expected. The Young Titans can't do anything except fight back and defend their city... Cyborg fights Brother Blood, while Superboy fights the H.I.V.E. Corps all by himself. Discovering the martian's powers, Rudy Jones steals the Manhunter's abilities, becoming almost unstoppable. Episode 24 "Strengthened": Rudy now has the martian John's powers and he forces Toyman to make him the Legion of Doom's new leader... The Toyman reluctantly agrees. Superman and Superboy team to take down a Cloning Project led by Lex, which is producing clones of Superman. All the while, Brother Blood gets new enhancements to his cybernetic body, making him much stronger. Plamus sends team Brotherhood to the the Young Titans' HQ, and a big fight goes down. 'Part 2' Episode 25 "Equipped": Superman manages to destroy the factory using his arctic breath, but one Superman-Clone remains. A pocket-like prison mysteriously opens in the Logos of space, letting out a menacing villain, Sinestro. Hal Jordon, from the Green Lantern Corps, arrives with some friends to help, but it's not that easy as it turns out. Superman and the Manhunter help out, and things end up getting very messy. All the while, Batman searches for some better, more durable armor. Gizmo returns for some more fun, and he gets his hands on a Legion ring. Episode 26 "Hoodwinked": The Joker summons a former Olympic athlete, named Harley Quinn, and has her kill people, in order to instill fear in the hearts of Gotham and later even Metropolis. The Riddler leaves cryptic messages behind, confusing many detectives, which leads to their death. Episode 27 "Cattle": The farmer Jed McNally gets up from his coma, and sides with a man named Enoch Brown, but dubbed Farmer Brown, and together create mutated animals and start terrorizing local farms back in Smallville. The Young Titans team up with the Justice League and go investigate together. Episode 28 "Gladiator": Jor-El puts Conner to the test by having him try to take down the Clone alone, to see if he is ready top become a Superman, in case Clark dies. But to do so he must push the limits to his powers to the max. Villain Cinderblock starts rounding-up and recruiting huge muscular allies to further Plamus' cause. A man named Mr. Bolton, secret identity Lock-Up, joins the team, as does a pro wrestler named Bane, who uses some serum, fueled by adrenalin, which increases his muscle mass dramatically. Clayface also decides to join the team. And together, this power-house team start huge outbreaks, devastation, and cataclysms city-wide. Episode 29 "Barricade": A deformed creature referred to as Starro, appears. Finding out that some Kryptonians are on Earth, he seeks one out to still its powers. Conner is involuntarily chosen to be his host, and the thing attaches itself onto Conner, taking control of his body and abilities. With Conner's powers at his disposal, Starro uses them to causes extreme damage to everything around him, like cities, parks and buildings. The Scarecrow and Psimon team up and, in this partnership, Psimon projects into peoples' minds that the Scarecrow is their king, and the Scarecrow takes his rule over Gotham. A being known as the Preserver shows up, helps the Scarecrow-and-Psimon alliance, by creating force fields around Gotham, making so people can't escape. Meanwhile, Miss Martian gets captured by White Martians. Episode 30 "Stealth"': Unfortunately, things aren't going well for Gotham with Scarecrow as their king...but the Batman has sent word to the rest of the League, informing them of something vital, that could help them take down Psimon and the Scarecrow. All the while, Catwoman, secretly Selina Kyle, lurks around, going around to local banks and stealing their money. Episode 31 "Legacy": In this climax-filling episode, plot lines will be summed up, and things will come to an end. A boy named Terry McGinnis, appears and lives with Bruce as Dick trains him. Villain Plamus and the Brotherhood appear, and Superboy beats team Brotherhood alone, easily, leaving Plamus. They learn that they will need some help if they want to beat the H.I.V.E's leader, so they call in Batman and Red Tornado, two of the League's highest executives. All remaining House of El members, Clark, Conner, Kara, Streak and Jor-El, all have a family gathering at the Fortress of Solitude. Category:Blog posts